sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrest Warrant 0003
THE SITH IMPERIUM - MINISTRY OF LAW AND JUSTICE - WARRANT FOR THE ARREST OF A CITIZEN Warrant Number: 0003 I, Grand Inquisitor Xaketh, present the following reason for the arrest of Supreme Commander Loret: Maintain the Emperor's Order - The Emperor commands us to never strike at our own, and it has come to the attention to my office that Loret intends to betray the Imperium by using our military against us. This information was brought to us by (redacted), an agent of the Emperor's Wrath Ryshias. He told our office and me that Loret approached him to attempt to turn him and some officers in Ryshias' personal fleet against the Imperium. (redacted) has stressed in his interview that Loret was incredibly interested in The Dark Reaper, which is now under the command of Loret. I have followed up and believe it in the Imperium's best interest to arrest Loret. Loret also has a history working for the Monarch, a threat to the Imperium, and has actively worked against the Dread Masters. It is possible that Loret has again begun to work with the Monarch. Again, we must ensure the safety of the Imperiumby arresting Loret. Honor the Emperor's Philosophy - As it says in the Emperor's philosophy: "To strike against our own is to strike against ourselves," and by attempting to overthrow our Royal Family and the Imperium, Loret has broken this law in the fullest. We must move quickly to ensure the infection that is Loret can not spread further in our Imperium. Keep the Emperor's Peace - To never endanger the Imperium is essential to keep the Imperium strong. If Loret uses our military against us, as well as The Dark Reaper, the damage to our infrastructure and populace could be devastating. The safety of our Royal Family, and our civilians, are our greatest duties as the Council, and Loret threatens both of these duties. (redacted) has asked to remain anonymous until the trial to prevent any of Loret's supporters from attempting to silence him. It is the recommendation of the Office of the Grand Inquisitor that in the public record of this warrent, (redacted) name be redacted. May our Lord Emperor ever watch over us, - Grand Inquistior Xaketh I, Ruu'san Kaldar, am satisfied that for the above mentioned reasons there is probable cause for the immediate arrest of Loret Occlus Signature of Warrant Issuing Officer: Praetor Ruu'san Kaldar, Baroness of House Kaldar and Prime Minister of the Sith Imperium. I, Darth Salvatus, do hereby order the arrest of Loret Occlus. This Arrest shall be a house arrest and will be carried out by the Knights of the Imperium with immediate effect. Signature of the Execution Approving Authority: Darth Salvatus of the Houses Roderick and Baliss, First of His Name, Emperor of the Sith Imperium, Dark Overlord of the Sith, Supreme Mystic of Voss, Protector of the Six Sectors and Grand Duke of the House Roderick of Alderaan. Status This warrant was revoked by order of the Emperor. The subject was removed from command of the Sith Imperium Military and placed on administrative leave pending the results of a full and fair investigation into the merits of the case against her per His Majesty's law.